Prophecies
by Katharos
Summary: A collection of prophecies brought together by Cassandra Trelawney III in 1854. Believed to concern a cataclysmic battle between Good and Evil.


I was trawling through some old papers and I found these prophecies which I was planning originally to use in a story.  That story has been trashed now, but the prophecies are general enough that they can be understood separately. So I typed them up and added some commentary and decided to see what you thought of them! 

And yes I am writing the next chapter of Dark Side of the Moon. I have been suffering from an enormous case of writer's block but I am hopefully passed that now. I will have it out for Monday at the latest, promise!

_____________________________________________________________________

Gold cloaked one who lives again

Receiving fearless death's embrace

Eternal flame thus rekindled,

As Apollo's rebirth in the dawn.

Mourn shall he for worlds destroyed,

Grief struck tears for family torn.

Healing love he doth possess,

But his hate may set the worlds aflame.

Those who guide him five shall be,

While two but watch from distance far.

Of diamond shall his will be forged

In furnace of the fiercest trials.

No love to ease the childhood toils,

But in reverence will he be held by all.

Dreams shall afflict him, troubles stalk him,

Danger e'er walk by his side.

Great gifts will he hold inside him,

Leader, warrior, healer, seer.

Deep power smoulder, hid within him,

But ever his eyes turn to the sky.

In darkest hour he will arise,

To face a foe, to him twice bonded.

One what fears death's cold embrace.

Thus brings about age of Gold or Blackness,

By his choice shall the world be made.

Know him by Zeus' anger strike.

Wizard, Warrior, Prophet, King.

By an Unknown Prophetess of the Dark Ages.

What follows are snippets of prophecies from various Seers, both known and unknown, that have been found to be related to the large prophecy detailed above. They appear to identify the major players in some cataclysmic battle between good and evil. Unfortunately, the final prophecy which may have made some sense of the rest was partially destroyed in a fire before it could be retrieved, and despite our experts best efforts only the beginning has been restored to any legibility. Of the outcome of this future battle, we are as ignorant as the rest of the world. Perhaps most worrying, even our Seers Primes are unable to gather any hint of the future after the lifetimes of those described in these prophecies. Perhaps future Seers living within these people's lifetimes will be able to gain some vague knowledge of the future. However, it seems unlikely. Indeed, it is probable that from this time onwards, true visions will be come more and more rare, even for Rank 1 Seers and Seer Primes, as this critical Axis approaches.

Cassandra Trewlawney the Third, Rank 9 Seer, of the World Union of Seers. 1854

This ambivalent prophecy has been the source of much frustration and confusion among many Analysts since it was discovered in a second hand copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It seems to imply that the person described is both an ally of the Dark One and of the Golden One. As with many prophecies, it is likely that this one will only make sense with hind sight.

Beast of Loyalty, fierce protector

Violent Avenger.

Symbol of Death in all men's eyes

In all Grimness.

By light of star shall he be named

Tiny flame.

Named vile betrayer of brothers love

To seeping darkness.

Black is he, friend to Dark Beast

Himself betrayed.

Protector of the Light's defender

Vow to Father.

In deep despair find mocking truth

To stave off madness.

Stalked by lies, hunted by vileness;

Truth shall hear the jagged wounds.

It has been theorised that this prophecy refers to the 'Golden One's' parents, though descriptions are typically vague.

Proud crown of antlers grace the Stag's head.

He runs free, noble and brave.

'Till huntsman's arrow pierce his heart

The Lily Flower grows lush in spring

But early frost brings with it death.

These souls met in war, joined in love:

From their joining a child will be born.

Transcending death, their love protects him

Golden child named Darkness's Foe.

This prophecy seems to describe two players more closely tied to the Focus of a Prophecy than is usual. It refers to a Triad which can be a very potent source of Magic when the bonds between the members are strong.

Triad they form with him of Gold,

Love will bind their fates with his.

Lives offered willing for friendship's sake.

Mind she brings of quickening art

Logic and learning her philosophy.

In her breast, fierce loyalty kindled,

A true daughter of Athena she.

Of their Triad the Heart he forms,

Fierce passions burn for all to see.

Though he does ply shrewd strategies,

In all emotions honest is he.

Of their friendship is he the Soul,

On whom duty lies most heavily.

But, to him his friends gift freely,

Their love and support in his destiny.

This prophecy appears to be the most ambiguous of this set, providing little real information. Again, it is likely that this prophecy will only become clear after the fact.

Wisest of Mages

Venerable Sage

Learned Scholar

Teaching Mentor

Guiding Counsellor

Powerful Sorcerer

Shining Warlock.

One who even the darkness fears.

The first we have found to refer directly to the Dark One. It paints a chilling picture of what is in store for our world, yet at the same time offers hope. The first version of this prophecy was much darker and the Seer who wrote it killed himself shortly afterwards. It was completed later by a Seer of extraordinary sensitivity. Despite the many prophecies revolving around this battle, it seems the actual chances of success are so slim that a Rank 1 Seer missed them.

His name will never be spoken,

Though all of Magic will know it.

Lord is he of all that is Darkness

Yet flees he from Death's soft embrace.

All shall know and fear his Mark,

Myriad those slain by his hand.

When named to die by He Who Flees,

None shall slip his deadly strike.

Yet one, a child, shall pass him by,

And in doing thrice thwart while still young,

And thus break the Dark Lord's power.

Again, another vague one, though its subject's allegiance does seem clearer on the side of light. The final couplet was added by a Rank 4 Seer whose only notoriety is possessing a werewolf for a sister. The Elders are still unsure how he managed to gain this small hope for the subject of this verse.

Shunned by all who claim the light.

Refusing the call of darkness bright.

Kept chained within him creature Dark,

Since Childhood's innocence drained from his eyes.

Friends shall gather to him, in friendship and love.

Until one by one stolen from him be.

But hope and light spring eternally,

And happiness once more found may be.

Anything that might have helped to make sense of this obscure, final passage was undoubtedly recorded on those parts of the parchment which are now lost.

Yet but in Flesh, Blood and Bone

Unknowingly, willingly, forcibly taken

May he arise to spread one more

His shadow of pain and terror and death.

From Father, Servant, Enemy.

And thus the world prepared shall be.

For the Final Battle, betwixt Light and Dark.

Between He of Gold and He of Black

The world's fate decide------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remainder of this parchment was found badly burnt and the rest of this cryptic prophecy indecipherable.


End file.
